Fable Dragons
Fable Dragons is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of The Order of the Heavenly Dragons. A group of brave and daring fabulous Dragonkind heroes fight for never-ending battle for justice, glory and honor against the Order of the Black Dragon, the Azharulan Army and the evil goddess Tiamat as well raiding some dungeons and bandits' hideouts for quests and loots and golds. Origins In the Dragon Realm of Antichthon, Andre Fogonazos was once a member of the Order of the Paladin Dragons now the heroic adventurer who leads his own group called Fable Dragons for glory and justice by raiding some dungeons and bandits' hideouts and marauders' camps, collecting treasures and loots, and battling with some worthy foes and opponents. Their names are known due to their heroic deeds with craziness while their favorite and hated enemy, the Azharulan Empire, viewed them as extremely dangerous criminals. After several quests they've carried out and collected most of treasures and loots for rewards, they heard about the war had been broken out between the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and the Order of the Black Dragon and heard rumors about the existence of the legendary weapon called the Dragonlances of Paladine that it thought to be disappeared or worse. But there was still hope to find such a most valuable weapon to defeat the forces of evil as they heard about the bandits were hanging out at their hideout in a town of Oak Drake where they were holding the slaves readied to be brought to the mines, hoping they can find some information about this legendary weapon. In Oak Drake, they've raided the bandit's hideout and freed the slaves which it was turned out to be children as they were horrified of their discovery. After freeing the enslaved children, they've interrogated one of the bandits and learned that it was the Azharulan Empire was seeking the Dragonlance in effort to defeat the Heavenly Dragons at the abandoned Sacred Temple of the Dragon Gods of Light. This is where they can hopefully find the Dragonlance before that valuable weapon could be destroyed by Tiamat's cultists and their darkest magic. When they've arrived at the abandoned temple, they've infiltrated the site while avoiding the enemy patrols in a difficult way. However, they've discovered a secret passage to the rebel's hideout; A rebel against the Azharulan Empire that they've been fighting for centuries. On the secret passage way, the Fable Dragons befriended with the rebels after they convinced enough while they were recognized as heroes who can stop the Order of the Black Dragon and fulfill the prophecy of the Dragonlance when the sacred weapon was hidden there at the dungeon, guarded by a dragon, summoned by the Grand Priestess of Tiamat. In order to do that, they must find a way counter their dark magic which they did when Safire had the spell to counteract it and so they went to the dungeon and confronted the grand priestess and her evil dragon and it worked as they've recovered the Dragonlance from the altar and escaped from the dungeon before it collapsed. The Dragonlance was recovered and the Fable Dragons' quest was a success, but that was just the beginning as they've learned that the Dragonlance only be used by the descendants of the Dragonlancers and they had to find one of them among the slaves if they were alive. But when they entered the Azharulan territory, they were captured by the imperial army and the Dragonlance was seized from their claws. However, they never give up hope as they can guess in mind that one of the descendants could at the Taks Xaroth Fortress where they were to be taken there. But then suddenly, they were rescued by the knights from the Order of the Paladin Dragons and freed the slaves again and joined the fray against the Azhuralan Army. After a short battle, they were brought to a battle camp at the borders of Celestia where they planned to incite the rebellion against Draconaart, one of King Azhurath's commanders, at the fortress's underground mines with the help of prisoners of war and slaves but they have to rescue the children first from a half-blind crazed dragon though she's friendly as they've foreseen it from the Dragonlance's vision. The Fable Dragons and a group of volunteers have infiltrated the fortress underground by through the secret way, leading the prison cell with an opened gate. Knowing that if one of them escaped, the children will die but they've found a way to save the children but it was an awkward idea, dressed up as maidens. After they've rescued the children and tricked the half-blinded dragon, they were about to evacuate the women and the children while those who were willing to fight remained but the secret passage was discovered by the Azharulan soldiers and that was the only way out. Except at the main gate where the entire army were preparing for war. It was a risky but Andre told them to have faith and never give up hope for there will be a miracle from the Dragon Gods of Light with confidence. The people rallied and followed them as they marched to the main gate. Down at the main gate, they've successfully let the women and the children to safety without being discovered, thanks to the cloaking magic from Safire and Amy, and Andre dared to challenge Draconaart and his forces in mortal combat and he accepted to the death with the Dragonlance in his possession. Fortunately for them, the Dragonlance cannot be corrupted so easily when it comes with those who have tainted with evil and darkness, including Chaos and they never know of how to use it nor to kill the innocent with their blood on it. The battle was bloody and furious but the Fable Dragons helped the weak and their allies and crushed the oppressors they fought with might and magic. Their hopes and confidences were high and Andre faced Draconaart in a sword fight at the top of the tower. The sword fight was fierce but brutal when he was tricked by Draconaart's dark magic but still he never gives up his faith so brave and bold until his Aura and his fellow adventurers' Aura were suddenly unlocked by the presence of Bahamut, the Dragon God of Wisdom, de-spelled his dark magic and weakening his army and, eventually, slain Draconaart in one fatal blow, pierced by Andre's Dragonblade of Paladine, ending his marching army and disrupted the forces of evil. With Draconaart slain, his Azharulan Army was defeated and in full retreat and the Fable Dragons and their allies were victorious as well the Dragonlance was now recovered until it was handed down by the leader of the liberated people who was turned out to be one of the descendants of the Dragonlancers. Their quest was completed and success, but the war had begun. After the war has ended with the Heavenly Dragons' victory, the Fable Dragons are hailed as the Heroes of the Dragon Realm and became a team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons so they can continue their next adventure that they were awaited for them. They are now residing Dragoonvale where they are welcomed by good folks and made great friends from abroad. Team Members Andre Fogonazos Ruby-Golden Dragonkind is the Paladin Class and the party leader of Fable Dragons. Andre Fogonazos is a lawful, faithful, fearless and honorable but enthusiastic hero who fights for glory and justice. He was once a member of the Order of the Paladin Dragons, a group dedicated to honor Bahamut's virtues, but he was letting go by his fellow paladins because of his brash and enthusiasm attitude and became the adventurer and formed his own team of other brave adventurers. He's the wielder of the Dragonblade of Paladine and his favorite catchphrases of entering the battle are "For Paladine in the name of virtue and justice" and "Death to those who serve the Queen of Darkness." His surname is translated as "Firestrike" in Spanish. Safire Silverscale The Sapphire-Silver Dragon-Elf is the Sorceress Class of the team. Safire Silverscale was enthusiastic student from the High Tower of Dragon Sorcery who is then suddenly a highly qualified sorceress. When the High Tower sorcerers were unable to contain her though she is friendly and calm but crazy one, Safire was free to go while she thought that she was sent to one of the Forbidden Temples of Tiamat to recover the Discs of Silverdale with her magic spell she have learned. After she recovered the Discs and disrupted the worshipping to Tiamat, she was surprised by her masters and other students whom were stunned to see that their quest was ruined. After a bit confusion despite she was overconfident, she received a fair share of golds and traveled to Dragoonvale where she joined the guild and met Andre Fogonazos at the tavern as she joined the group. Selvago Emeraldraco The Emerald-Orium Dragonkind is the Ranger Class of the team. Selvago Emeraldraco was one of the bravest rangers from his tribe who defended his homeland from bandits and the Azharulan Army. He killed more than from three-hundred to a thousand enemies with his bow and arrow alone, making him the master of archery. When his title is passed to one of his protégés, Selvago decided to see the world from the forest where he lived there and joined the guild where he met Andre Fogonazos and joined his group. Brass Topazillo The Topaz-Brass Dragonkind is the Fighter Class of the team. Brass Topazillo is a brash and rough-talking strongest warrior of his clan. He won every arena tournament and crushed his enemy forces from Azharulan Kingdom. No can stop him and his immense strength, thanks to his workouts he spent on the mountains on his own. Later, he joined the guild for his search of more action now that his homeland is at peace and then he joined Andre Fogonazos' group with the same common goals: fighting for glory and honor against the common foes. When he's not using his weapons, he can use his bare hands and wrestles his enemies. Amy Copperflame The Amethyst-Copper Dragonkind is the Rogue Class of the team. Cunning and deadly trickster, Amy Copperflame was once a member of the Rogue guild who steals and kills for money if the price is right and fair. After joining Andre Fogonazos' group, she assassinates several Azharulan officers and stole their treasures and golds and gave it to the poor. Her favorite weapons are blunderbuss and dagger. Chi Aang The Citrine-Adamantine Dragonkind is the Monk Class of the team. Chi Ang was trained at the monastery as a child when his parents were killed by the Draconian marauders. Over the years of training with his mind, strength, and balance of his power, Chi Aang was finally ready to avenge his parents' death as he brought the marauders to justice rather than killing him because he followed the virtues of Bahamut. After his personal quest was over, he joined the guild in Dragoonvale where he met Andre Fogonazos and joined his group to fight with honor against the Azhuralan and the Order of the Black Dragon. He honed his martial arts skill of Dragon Style, Drunken Fist, and Tae Kwon Do. Zigmund Bronzetaur The Zircon-Bronze Dragontaur is the Cleric Class of the team. The holy warrior from the Order of the Metallic Dragons, Zigmund Bronzetaur dedicated to Mishakal, the Dragon Goddess of Healing, to help the weak and oppress the evil with his Holy Mace and Shield of Zirconia. Then, he met Andre Fogonazos at the forest where they battled the Azharulan soldiers while saving the prisoners out of the caged caravan. After the Azharulans were defeated and freed the prisoners, Zigmund joined the group to fight against the forces of Tiamat, the Dragon Goddess of Darkness and Evil. Klebber the Incredible Kobold The Kobold is the Bard Class of the team. Klebber the Kobold believed himself to be a talented musician but he causes a ruckus in every tavern he played there when he was playing his bowl guitar to get attention with one of his songs. However, his talent was a disaster though he insisted it's not until he realized that there was a magic on his guitar and that's when he escaped from the Azharulan authority and came across with Andre Fogonazos and his group. After being rescued by Fable Dragons, Klebber joined the group when one of his songs was became useful against his foes and for his friends and became a valuable member of the team. He's also a skilled swordsman with just his short sword. Inspirations * Inspired from Dungeons & Dragons and Dragonlance. * Modeled after the Metallic Dragons with the colors of gemstones. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons